What he had lost
by Draconis Riddle
Summary: Okay, I've been having writers block and the only way i can get rid of it, is with writing more stories. One-shots. Loki has just watch his beloved be killed by his brother Thor. Sparking the hatred and evil within Loki. I know suck summary. No longer a one shot!
1. The Beginning of the End

02/26/2013

_A fever rose within her cold body as he held her close to his own. Trying to warm her freezing core. Brushing her hair out of her face, he looked into those soft grey eyes as he watch the life within them, slowly disappear-slowly dying within his grasp. He choked back on his own sobs, only to figure out why._

"_Why brother?" he choked out as tears spilled over, his emerald eyes were now only filled with hatred and vengeance, as he clenched what was once his and his alone. "WHY THOR!"_

"_It had to be done, Loki."_

"_No!" he shouted back at the man standing over him, as he cradled her lifeless body. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think at all either. Everything he knew and loved was taken from him. He pressed his forehead against her frigid forehead. Hoping that his magic could heal her. But that hope had died with her. He had no more hope, no more compassion for anyone or anything. Everything that she had taught him about affection, mercy and love was gone. He didn't give a damn about them anymore if she wasn't there to show them to her, only her. "It didn't have to be like this…"_

_He stood there, watching his brother wept over some Midgardian maiden. But then he, Thor, couldn't say much about their relationship, while he was intertwine with one as her. Thor didn't know how to help his grieving brother. No matter he was the cause of his grieving, which did not help one bit when he tired. _

_He tried placing his hand on Loki's shoulder, only to be harshly turned away with a low growl in Loki's throat. That had made the God of Thunder jump back in fear. He feared nothing, but feared everything that Loki could and would do. He wouldn't hold it against him, if Loki decided to hate the very being, every atom within his body. _

"_Brother.. You must forget this Midgardian…" the God of thunder said softly as he tried again, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. He hated himself for saying those words to his brother. Knowing that they are now digging into his soul, and creaking his crushed heart even more. He knew that feeling all to well. _

"_No, I shall not forget her. But I will forget you and all of Asgrad!" Loki shouted as he looked up at the god. "No matter what, I shall destroy everything that YOU have ever loved! Mark my words, Thor. Vengeance will be mine!"_


	2. Chapter 1 The beginning

_Chapter 1~ The beginning _

_"Who is this? Odin?" a soft voice called from behind him. Odin looked at the creature before him, the creature he held so dearly in his arms, which was clothed in his fur cloak. Keeping the frigid cold at bay from it's moon like colored skin. "Odin?"_

_"He is our son." His voice, a roaring voice, that became a soft gentle declared, as he continued to watch the sleeping creature, so small in size and fragile. Odin could not see the look upon his wife's face, but knew there were many questions left unasked and unthought-of. "He is from Jotunheim. Frigg."_

_She looked away from him. In thought and in question._

_"What is his name?" she finally asked a few moments later, as Odin stood before her, showing her their new son. She looked down at the child, probably less than three days old. Frigg could already feel a strong connection with this child, more than she had with her first born son, Thor. Only a mere two winters old. She held her arms out; wanting to hold the child for her self. Knowing her husband knew less about how to hold a baby properly, and he had given the child up willingly._

_"Loki, was son of Laufeyson. Now, he shall be my son. God of Mischief and Prince of Asgrad. Along side with his newly founded brother Thor." Odin said proudly and a smile leaked across his face, as he saw one upon his beautiful wife's face as well. "Now is the time to introduce him to his eldest brother."_

_Odin smiled at his wife, as they walked towards the northeast corridors, towards Thor's nursery. Where the young God of Thunder was playing around with a small hammer._

* * *

_**N/A: I know this chapter is very, very short. And that I have a ton of other stories that I need to be working on. But, my mind can not stop thinking of new ideas for new stories and their story lines. And now that I have a official facebook page for all of you guys to stay updated when I do update them and what the heck is going on. Reviews would be lovely : )**_

_**FB: www . facebook DraconisRiddle **_

_**(Just erase the spaces :] )**_


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting

_He stood there, the wind blowing through his black locks of hair, his eyes closed shut from the world. Taking in the sweet salty smell of the ocean near by, with his moon colored bare feet buried in the light brown colored sand, taking in shallow breathes. In and out slowly, calming himself down as his mind was wondering through everything he knew before him. _

_'What was his purpose here again?' He asked himself, as he stood there, alone. Was it only to keep Thor and him safe, while the Asgardians and some other realm were at war? The All-Father gave him so little information about this 'trip', that he didn't know what to expect from it. He didn't even dare call it a trip, for it didn't feel so much like one. But then again, he never really went on a trip before, not without the privilege of using his magic to entertain himself while he was alone._

_It was more like hell to him, than anything else without his magic. Magic was all he knew and knew very less about the realm that they were in. Was it some kind of learning experience that he had to seek out for himself? He, Loki, was lost and confused on what to do with his time here. _

_And there he was. Alone and without notice of when Thor would return to him. He knew his elder brother had come to Midgard more than he has. He heard his tales of what he has done, and thought maybe he was doing them again. Running off with some wentch in some dark corner. Pleasing both himself and the filthy creature. He understood why no maidens in Asgrad took any interest in him._

_ But he always asked himself the same pathetic question. And he knew the answer to that pathetic question that always wonders in and out of his mind. He didn't even understand why he even did it anyways. Comparing himself to Thor. Thor, like their father, was strong built with sun kissed skin that glowed in the sunlight even more. While he, Loki, had a pale moon color skin that only glowed in the moons atmosphere or at night or even by candlelight. Thor had their mother's eyes, deep beautiful blue eyes that were almost like the morning sky when he was glad, but turn to a deep angry color blue as the deepest part of the ocean in Midgard. While his eyes were an emerald green, he didn't look like anyone from his family. He also noted that everyone in his family had dirty blond hair, and his was black as midnight. Which made him feel alone, in some kind of way, not apart of his family like he should be. _

_Loki opened his eyes, only to sigh softly, as he stared out into the ocean and the sunset. He never knew how beautiful Midgard sunsets were, till that ever moment. He stood there, just watching the sunset, as he let his mind travel back into deep thought, going over spells and potions, speaking to himself in a low soft voice that no one could hear what was he was saying, not even if their ear was inches away from his mouth. Again, he let his mind start comparing him to his brother. He knew he was weak at hand-to-hand combat, where Thor was powerful and skilled at it. But he knew he was power in his sorcery that Thor could never accomplish no matter how hard he would try. Sorcery was Loki's and Loki's alone. He probably was one of the most powerful sorcerer in Asgrad for his age. No matter Thor's strength and power made him their father's favorite, no matter if you had ask him- he would never tell, only to not hurt Loki's feelings. But he was their mother's favorite, through and through; she adored him more than Thor. _

_He smiled at how she wanted him to become a sorcerer and not a fighter like his brother. He smiled then, for that thought and only that thought. He knew that he would never measure up to Thor in their father's eyes, but he was his mother's child. And that was the only thing that he cared for. _

_He didn't know how it had happen, but all he could remember was falling over, head first into something hard. He opened his eyes, as they started to focus a bit more, he was starring into a pair of magnificent grey eyes that he never saw before in his life. They held a hint of the brightest blue he ever knew, and a splash of sliver. He was drawn into them like never before. He continued to stare up at her, as she kneeled over him, as she was starring back into his emerald eyes. _

_"A-are you alright?" she softly spoke before he did, as she touches his forehead, only to have him wince in pain from it. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."_

_"It's alright." Was all he said before he gave her a soft smile, that he never knew he could show to anyone else besides his mother, "You have beautiful eyes." He said also, as he tried sitting up. Without warning, he collided into her head with his. Causing yelps from the both of them. _

_"Are you alright?" he called out, alarmed that he had hurt her from their heads bashing together. But he couldn't help himself from looking into her eyes. It was if he forgotten everything within them. _

_She nodded at him, as she continued to stare at him. To her, he was nothing like any of the other boys she had met. There was something about him that made her forget, as well, but the kind of forgetting that she really didn't mind. "I'm Sigyn by the way, but my friends call me Eric, for some strange reason."_

_"Loki." He said coolly, as he started to observe her more. He noticed that she wasn't that big, rather petit compared to him. She had a dark brown color hair, with soft streaks of auburn. Her face was in a heart shape, or so he thought it was. Her smile was soft but nervous, as he reached out towards her face, pushing a strand back behind her ear. He then noticed a light color pink rising within her cheeks. "Let me help you up."_

_He slowly stood up as he held out his hand to her. He noticed that she was hesitant with placing her hand within his. As if she was scared of something bad may happen. Finally, she placed her hand. 'They're almost child hands' he thought as he swiftly pulled her up to him. _

_"I better get going. Sorry about knocking you down." Her voice was softer than it was before, but he thought he had heard a bit of nervousness mixed with sadness. He frowned at the sudden thought._

_Sigyn looked down at herself and brushed off the sand that marked her clothes. When she heard his voice speak, "Will we ever meet again?" she looked up at him, she could feel her cheeks starting to warm up and turn to a darker shade of pink._

_"Tomorrow?" He asked nervously, but almost in a demanding way. He watched as she started to think and finish brushing the rest of the sand off of her._

_"Sure, here?"_

_"If you wish." Loki smiled at her, as he took her hand in his own and kissed the back of it. Sending soft shocks up within her arm, causing her to draw her hand back in shock._

_"See you Loki." She said quickly as she turned away from him, as she hugged her arms and dismissed the shock that she had gotten and started to run again, towards a group of people in front of her. He watched as she ran away from him. Sighing, he looked back at the sunset, before he heard the booming voice of his brother. _

* * *

_**N/A: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I have a full week off of school, so I will be trying to update more during this up coming week. Reviews please!**_


End file.
